


to only kiss you

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, One Shot, au where lost things end up in the right hands, three sentence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (Rejecting the universe’s ultimate, grand scheme and making out with Na Jaemin at a party.Simultaneously, of course.)





	to only kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i highlyyyy recommend you read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528658) before reading this snapshot dw its 3 sentences too lol
> 
> anyway title is inspired by the song came in close by pale waves enjoy [uwu](https://youtu.be/BfpcdwIjHiU)

Na Jaemin is good trouble and it’s not like Renjun’s just realized the fact— what, with Jaemin being the “school’s token flirt” with a “silver tongue” and a “heart of gold” and all that jazz— but Renjun is currently being _well_ reminded of it now, lips pressed against Jaemin’s in a deep, deep kiss and bearing not a single care in the world… namely how he’ll get home tonight because he had lost his keys a good two hours ago, having surrendered them to the frenzy of the party.

  
  
He supposes they’re at the mercy of his soulmate now— oh, his poor, _poor_ soulmate; Renjun wonders if fate’s blowing its lid off, if the universe is fracturing into a million pieces, because the supposed love of his life is walking this planet while here he is, _again_ , straddling Jaemin’s lap on some dingy couch with his arms planted on either side of the boy, and as Jaemin wraps his fingers around the nape of his neck and brings him deeper into the kiss, alcohol-stained but sweet and familiar nonetheless, Renjun can’t help but smile against his lips— maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad about an impending personal apocalypse if he didn’t find Jaemin to be such a good fucking kisser; but while Renjun believes there’s comfort in the temporary, the whole soulmate deal remains cruelly persistent, hanging over his head like an omen that Renjun is secretly, quietly, unfortunately enamored with, one that carries this notion with a bittersweet aftertaste: miracles like Chenle’s are miracles for a reason; Jaemin’s bound to wind up with somebody he could keep kissing like his life depended on it, somebody who sees him past the clichés, somebody who’s as good— and really, kind and true and _good_ — as he is, somebody who _truly_ deserves him, and as much as Renjun wants to believe that he’s that person— not just in this moment, he realizes, but beyond this party— he knows he’s... not.

  
  
“Wait a minute—” Jaemin abruptly breaks away, breathless, and Renjun blinks owlishly; he wonders if Jaemin had heard his thoughts, heard his confession, but that very thought is interrupted when the boy before him suddenly glances down and reaches into his pockets— at that _very_ instant, Renjun feels his face _burst_ into flames, lips parting open because he really, _really_ _cannot_ — and although nothing’s happened, much to his bewilderment, he doesn’t understand how the ground _didn’t_ open up from beneath him given the thought that ran through his head; though, the hot flash of confusion subsides when a perplexed crease appears between Jaemin’s eyebrows, and as Jaemin lifts an object to his face, a metallic rattling accompanying the motion, Renjun’s heart stops; his breath hitches in his throat— “sorry, these keys have been in my pocket the whole night and they aren’t even _mine_ , and I know right _weird,_ but I had to take these out ‘cause they’ve been stabbing me and— _mmph!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> jus in case its a lil unclear: in this universe, when u lose smth, it ends up in ur soulmate’s hands :-0
> 
> @adoreuwu on twt


End file.
